Naruto
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Der Kampf beginnt Auf der Brücke, die gerade gebaut wird, entsteht auf einmal wieder Nebel, was bedeutet, dass Zabuza und Haku wieder da sind. Es tauchen auch schnell wieder einige Wasserdoppelgänger von Zabuza auf, die Sasuke allerdings alle besiegen kann. Zabuza meint daraufhin, dass Sasuke wohl ein guter Gegner für Haku wäre, der ebenfalls aufgetaucht ist. Während Kakashi sich Zabuza vorknöpft, übernimmt Sasuke somit Haku. Sakura hat die Aufgabe, Tazuna zu beschützen. Haku kommt mit einer drehenden Bewegung sehr schnell auf Sasuke zu, doch dieser kann den Angriff mit seinem Kunai abblocken - damit hat der Kampf begonnen. Sasukes Einzelkampf thumb|left|Sasuke ist gefangen Haku versucht mit seinen Eisnadeln weiterhin Sasuke anzugreifen, doch scheinen beide gleich stark, da Sasuke die Angriffe alle abblocken kann. Haku sagt zu Sasuke, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht töten will, aber dieser wird nicht aufgeben. Daraufhin meint Haku, dass Sasuke trotzdem in einer schlechten Situation wäre, da durch die Wasserdoppelgänger Wasser auf dem Boden liegt und Haku noch eine Hand frei hat. Haku macht einige Fingerzeichen mit nur einer Hand und setzt nun Sensatsu Suishou ein. Sasuke erinnert sich an sein Training und konzentriert sein Chakra auf seine Füße. Im letzten Moment springt Haku zur Seite, um nicht auch von den erschaffenen Wassernadeln getroffen zu werden. Doch bemerkte Haku, dass Sasuke verschwunden war. Dies lag daran, dass dieser in die Luft gesprungen ist. Von dort aus wirft er mehrere Shuriken auf Haku, dem nur das Ausweichen nach hinten bleibt. Doch steht auch schon, dank seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit, Sasuke hinter ihm und will mit einem Kunai angreifen. Haku reagierte rechtzeitig und entkam dem Angriff. Doch Sasuke warf daraufhin sein Kunai auf Haku zu, dieser duckte sich, um auszuweichen und konnte sich somit nicht mehr vor Sasukes darauffolgenden Tritt schützen. Haku wird daraufhin zu Zabuza geschleudert, der sich wundert, dass Haku tatsächlich in seiner Geschwindigkeit geschlagen wurde. Doch Haku steht wieder auf, entschuldigt sich bei Zabuza und setzt seine Geheim-Kunst ein: Makyou Hyoushou. Aus dem Wasser auf dem Boden wird daraufhin ein Eisspiegel nach dem anderen, die Sasuke nach und nach einsperren. In einen der Spiegel geht Haku hinein, woraufhin sich sein Spiegelbild in den anderen widerspiegelt und man somit nicht mehr weiß, in welchem sich der echte Haku befindet. Kakashi will eingreifen, doch Zabuza stellt sich vor ihn und sagt ihm nochmal, dass er sein Gegner ist und Sakura und Tazuna töten wird, wenn er jetzt geht. Währenddessen sagt Haku zu Sasuke, dass er ihm jetzt seine wahre Geschwindigkeit prästentieren will. Aus jeder Ecke und jedem Winkel wird Sasuke daraufhin von Eisnadeln beschossen, vor denen er sich kaum schützen kann. Sasuke verliert unter dem Beschuss sein Kunai, was zu Sakuras Füßen fliegt. Diese versucht, es ihm wieder zuzuwerfen, doch schnappt sich es Haku, bevor es in Sasukes Reichweite kommt. Dieser bricht kurz während der Pause von Hakus Angriffen zusammen. Narutos Hilfe thumb|right|Naruto kommt Sasuke zu Hilfe Haku kommt kurz aus seinem Spiegel hervor und will Sasuke mit seinem Kunai den Rest geben, doch greift in diesem Moment jemand Haku mit einigen Shuriken an. Dieser jemand ist kein anderer als Naruto, der endlich dazugekommen ist, um Sasuke zu helfen. Naruto kündigt das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an, wird allerdings von Zabuza mit Shuriken angegriffen, die aber wieder von Haku aufgehalten werden. Haku erklärt Zabuza, dass er sich um Naruto kümmern will. Währenddessen erklärt Kakashi Naruto, dass er kein Jutsu so deutlich zeigen darf, da sonst der Gegner darauf reagiert. Sasuke versucht währenddessen den abgelenkten Haku mit einem Kunai zu bewerfen, doch Haku weicht mit Leichtigkeit aus. Er sagt zu Sasuke, dass er ihn nicht vergessen habe und geht wieder in einen von seinen Spiegeln. Er greift Sasuke erneut an und wieder sieht es so aus, als käme der Angriff aus allen Richtungen. Weder Naruto von außen noch Sasuke im Inneren können sagen, wo sich Haku tatsächlich befindet. thumb|left|Jetzt sind beide gefangen Sasuke aber kommt eine Idee: Wenn Naruto von außen und er selbst von innen angreift, könnten sie vielleicht vorhersagen, wo sich Haku befindet. Doch leider hatte Naruto nicht dieselbe Idee und geht zu Sasuke in das Spiegel-Gefängnis, um ihm zu helfen. Nach einem kleinen Streit zwischen den beiden setzt Sasuke Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein, um die Spiegel zu schmelzen, doch wäre mehr Hitze nötig gewesen, wie Haku meint, um dies zu schaffen. Sowohl Naruto, als auch Sasuke werden jetzt von den Nadeln angegriffen. Doch gibt Naruto nicht auf, da er für seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, kämpfen will, aber auch Haku hat einen Traum, für den er kämpfen will. Naruto kommt auf eine Idee und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein, um dann mit seinen Schattendoppelgängern alle Spiegel gleichzeitig anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Doch schafft es Haku, von einem Spiegel in den anderen zu springen und währenddessen alle Narutos anzugreifen, womit die Doppelgänger verschwinden und Naruto zurück auf den Boden geworfen wird. Naruto versucht das Ganze noch einmal, wird aber wieder zurückgeworfen, allerdings kann Sasuke langsam die Bewegungen Hakus erkennen. Als Naruto wieder einen Angriff startet, spritzt Sasuke etwas Wasser vom Boden in die Luft und kann dadurch genau erkennen, wo das Wasser hin verschwindet, weil dort Haku vorbei springen muss. Allerdings wird nun auch wieder Sasuke von Hakus Gegenangriff getroffen, dies ist Sasuke allerdings egal, da er jetzt einen neuen Plan hat. thumb|right|Sasuke trifft Haku mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu Er bittet Naruto, noch einmal anzugreifen, was dieser auch tut, doch als Haku seinen Gegenangriff startet, setzt Sasuke Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein, um seinen Gegner zu treffen, verfehlt ihn allerdings nur knapp. Als Haku trotzdem alle Schattendoppelgänger Narutos angreift, setzt Sasuke sein Jutsu noch einmal ein und kann Haku am Fuße erwischen. Haku glaubt aber dabei nur an einen Zufallstreffer. Sasuke fragt Naruto, ob er noch kann und dieser versichert ihm, dass er noch Kraft hat, doch kann Sasuke erkennen, dass Naruto von den vielen Attacken und dem Chakraverbrauch durch die Schattendoppelgänger geschwächt ist. Trotzdem muss der Plan durchgesetzt werden. Naruto soll versuchen, rauszulaufen, um von außen anzugreifen, während Sasuke von innen angreift. Naruto rennt sofort zu einem Zwischenraum zwischen zwei Spiegeln. Haku wirft ihn mit einer weiteren Attacke erstmal zurück, doch Naruto steht erneut auf und stürmt wieder los. Haku kommt aus einem seiner Spiegel hervor und will Naruto angreifen, dies nutzt Sasuke aus, um nochmal mit einer Feuerkugel anzugreifen, doch Haku weicht aus, wirft eine Nadel in Sasukes Schulter, überholt Naruto, stellt sich vor diesen und schlägt ihn zurück. Sasuke zieht sich die Nadel aus der Schulter und will mit Naruto einen neuen Versuch wagen und rennt ebenfalls los, allerdings in eine andere Richtung als Naruto. Haku wirft aber eine Nadel in Sasukes Bein, wodurch dieser erstmal stoppt und den darauffolgenden Nadeln nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Auch Naruto, der einen Moment nicht aufpasste und sich zu Sasuke umdrehte, wird mit Nadeln beworfen, sodass er wieder zurück zu Sasuke in die Mitte fliegt. thumb|left|Sasukes Sharingan aktiviert sich Naruto liegt am Boden und hat viele Nadeln im Rücken und auch Sasuke ist stark angeschlagen. Beide erhalten aber wieder neuen Willen zum Kämpfen, als sie einen Schrei von Sakura hören. Naruto will seine Freunde beschützen und steht erneut auf, was Sasuke beeindruckt. Naruto rennt los und will nochmal versuchen, aus dem Spiegelgefängnis rauszukommen und rennt wieder auf zwei Spiegel zu. Doch schon erscheint Haku, weshalb Naruto die Richtung ändert und auf einen anderen Zwischenraum von zwei Spiegeln zuläuft, gefolgt von Haku, der sich immer noch in den Spiegeln befindet. Sasuke versucht, Naruto noch zu warnen, als sich Haku hinter ihm befindet und ihn angreifen will, doch war dies zu spät und Naruto bekam noch mehr Nadeln ab. Haku wollte noch einmal angreifen, doch stellte sich Sasuke dazwischen, nahm sich eine der Nadeln, die auf den Boden lagen und wehrte alle anderen Nadeln Hakus ab. Haku weiß nicht, wie Sasuke es auf einmal schafft, alle Attacken abzuwehren, doch will er versuchen, dass er es nicht mehr schafft. Haku greift weiter an, während Sasuke, um Naruto zu beschützen, den wieder aufgestandenen Naruto wegschubst, um weitere Nadeln abzuwehren. Naruto versucht nochmal aufzustehen, doch fällt er vor Erschöpfung um. Währenddessen lässt Haku sein Spiegelbild kurz verschwinden und lässt es auf dem obersten Spiegel wieder erscheinen. Er greift Sasuke an, doch dieser wirft seine Nadel, um Hakus abzublocken. Daraufhin verschwindet Hakus Spiegelbild und erscheint in einem anderen Spiegel, wo es wieder verschwindet und in einem anderen erscheint. Dies wiederholt sich mehrmals, während Haku meint, dass Sasuke langsam nachlässt. Sasuke gibt aber nicht auf, konzentriert sich so gut er kann und kann Hakus nächsten Angriff voraussehen, Naruto schnappen und mit ihm in Sicherheit springen. Haku fragt sich, wie Sasuke dies geschafft hat, als er sieht, dass sich Sasukes Sharingan erstmals aktivierte. Haku merkt, dass er sich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten befindet, da Sasuke mit seinem Sharingan Hakus Bewegungen genau folgen kann und Haku durch sein Jutsu eine Menge Chakra verbraucht. Es bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl, als Sasukes Partner anzugreifen, damit Sasuke unachtsam wird. Sasuke erkennt, was Haku vorhat und stellt sich schnell zwischen ihn und Naruto. Das Kyuubi erwacht thumb|left|Naruto bekommt Chakra vom Kyuubi Als Naruto wieder zu sich kommt, sieht er, dass Sasuke Haku aufhalten konnte, da dieser am Boden liegt, doch als er Sasuke sieht, bemerkt er, dass dieser von vielen Nadeln durchbohrt wurde und schwer blutet. Naruto fragt, warum Sasuke ihn gerettet hat, dieser antwortet aber nur damit, dass er es selbst nicht wüsste - er hätte sich auf einmal einfach bewegt. Sasuke fällt daraufhin um, wird aber noch von Naruto aufgefangen. Sasuke sagt Naruto noch, er solle nie seine Träume aufgeben, danach verliert Sasuke das Bewusstsein. Naruto glaubt, dass sein Freund gestorben ist, weshalb die Wut in ihm anfängt zu brodeln. Haku steht auf und meint, Sasuke hätte sich den Ruf eines Shinobi nun verdient. Haku zieht sich in einen seiner Spiegel zurück und fragt Naruto, ob es das erste Mal sei, dass er sieht, wie ein Freund im Kampf stirbt, da dies eigentlich zum Leben eines Shinobi dazugehöre. Naruto sagt zu Haku, er solle still sein und kündigt Haku sein Ende an. Zum ersten Mal aktiviert sich nun das Chakra des Kyuubi und Haku bekommt tatsächlich etwas Angst, da er Narutos neues Chakra, seine Wut und seine neue Kraft spüren kann. Währenddessen heilen alle Wunden des Jungen und die Nadeln fallen raus. Naruto rennt auf Haku im Spiegel zu, der ihn mit einigen Nadeln aufhalten will, aber diese werden nur durch Narutos Chakra abgeblockt. Haku springt schnell in einen anderen Spiegel, bevor Naruto ihn erreicht. Er lässt wieder aus jeder Richtung Nadeln auf Naruto regnen, doch dieser kann mit einer Chakrawelle alle abwehren und springt zum Spiegel, in den Haku reingesprungen ist. Haku kann in letzter Sekunde rausspringen, bevor Naruto den Spiegel mit einer Hand zerschlägt. Haku versucht sich von oben runterfallen zu lassen und so Naruto anzugreifen, doch dieser weicht geschickt aus. Haku versucht sich wieder in einen seiner Spiegel zu flüchten, wird aber von Naruto am Arm gepackt. thumb|right|Haku wird durch seine Spiegel geschleudert Naruto konzentriert sein Chakra in die andere Hand und schlägt Haku damit in dessen Gesicht, womit dieser durch einer seiner Spiegel geworfen wird. Als Haku sich dadurch von den Spiegeln entfernte, lösen diese sich auf. Haku steht auf, hat aber schon sämtlichen Kampfgeist verloren und sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Naruto stürmt währenddessen erneut auf ihn zu und will ihm den Gnadenstoß verpassen, als Haku die zerbrochene Maske vom Gesicht fällt. Naruto erkennt nun, dass Haku der Junge ist, den er im Wald kennenlernte und stoppte, kurz bevor er Haku traf, seinen Angriff. Überraschendes Ende thumb|left|Hakus Tod Somit hat Haku keine Chance, gibt auf und erzählt Naruto seine Lebensgeschichte und warum er in seinem Leben keinen Sinn mehr sieht. Er wollte, dass Naruto ihn tötet, doch kurz bevor dieser es wirklich tat, überlegte Haku es sich anders und stellte sich vor einen Angriff Kakashis, der eigentlich Zabuza töten sollte. Haku konnte so seinen Sensei ein letztes Mal beschützen und war glücklich, ein solches Ende gefunden zu haben. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe